


ASCA GUMI

by Mary_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Drum Show, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Drummer Sawamura Daichi, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: Дайчи участвует в шоу барабанщиков / Daichi participates in a Drum Show.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	ASCA GUMI




End file.
